


Caught

by SourBerri (orphan_account)



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen, William go stab stab, i call the crying child Chris, idk what else to tag, or Christopher, thats all - Freeform, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SourBerri
Summary: Christopher walks in on his father killing a child.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Caught

Christopher walked towards the parts and service room. He wanted to get away from his brother and his father's horrifying creations. Of course he would never say that to William. They didn’t look bad but in Chris' mind it felt like someone was watching him. He held onto his fredbear plushie who was the real one watching _him._ As he walked by the parts and service room he heard something. Like someone trying to yell but It was muffled. He noticed the door wasn’t completely closed so he decided to peek a little. Sometimes Chris wished he never peeked. He saw his father with a knife all bloodied up. He saw William smile at the helpless body laying on the ground. 

He noticed the body William was looking at had both arms cut off from its body. He felt the familiar warm tears roll down his cheek and fall onto his fredbear. It was no surprise to him since he could cry easily. William let out a maniacal laughter. Christopher quickly sped walked to the wall with his hands covering his mouth. He tried his best not so he wouldn’t be caught. Meanwhile in the room William continued to stab the poor body over and over again. Chris heard these noises. He was terrified. He heard everything. 

William had eyes in the back of his head. He knew where Chris was. He heard those familiar quiet sobs. He spoke into a speaker. It looked similar to a walkie-talkie. “Run before he catches you.” He said into the “speaker”. He heard some quiet shuffles then shoes hitting the black and white tilted floor. Sometimes it’s just too easy. William then put on some gloves and slowly put the body into a plastic bag. Time to clean up the trash.

Chris ran. He ran as fast as his legs could take him. So many questions flooded his mind. He clutched onto his fredbear as tight as he could. He continued to run until he ran into someone. “Ugh..ow..” She said as she got up. It was Elizabeth. She looked over who bumped into him and saw her little brother. “Chris where were you? We were looking for you?” She said with her hand out to pick Chris up. “I..I walked a-around the p..pizzeria” he said while accepting Elizabeth’s hand. Elizabeth pulled him up. “Why are you crying?” She said while looking for a tissue in her pocket. “I..I”  
Chris didn’t wanna speak. He didn’t want to say what he saw. 

Instead of Chris answering Elizabeth’s question he bursted out Crying. Elizabeth was a little surprised by the sudden breakdown but she was there to comfort him. After a few minutes the two walked over to the party room. They noticed Michael and William were both waiting for them. “Daddy!” She said as she ran towards William. William bent down and accepted her hug. Chris always got chills from his father but now he’s terrified. He clutched onto his fredbear while looking at William. William noticed and looked back at him with a grin. It wasn’t a good type of grin. He flinched and looked away. 

_Tomorrow is another day._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Sorry I haven’t posted in awhile. I’m working on another story based on Jeremy Fitzgerald’s experience at Freddy’s. I’m of course gonna sprinkle in some Fitzafton. And I’m gonna have another mini series on Michael dealing with his gay panics and stuff- So Yeah! Sorry for deleting one of my Fics about 1 or 2 weeks ago. I decided I will re-write it into something a little different. Anyways leaving a kudos is appreciated and comment down any suggestions you wanna see on any future one-shots or a mini series. Stay safe and wash your hands!


End file.
